Dirty Little Secret
by CharminglyShar
Summary: Ryan is dating someone knew. What happens when the whole class finds out. R
1. Conversation

Authors note:I know its quite short but I just couldn't make their conversation go any longer so just read and review please.

They were sitting in Ryans room,discussing the repercutions of what would happen if the whole school found out they were dating.

Girl:Ryan what if they find out? What are we gonna do?

Ryan:Hunny it will be fine, theres no way they will find out. i'm not going to tell them and I know your not.

She only nods but looks scared none the less.

Ryan:Hunny if someone happens to find out we will deal with it.

Girl:No they musent find out. None must ever no. We will be outcasts Ryan do you want that she screamed.

Ryan tried to calm his girlfriend

Ryan:No sweety of course I dont want that but at least we will have each other.

She shook her head vigoriously

Girl:I love you Ryan but theres no way I can deal with being an outcast I just cant.

She than started to cry and he put his arm around her.

Ryan:It's ok sweetheart, its not going to happen. I dont even know why were discussing it.

Girl:Just in case Ryan, do that we can be prepared for the worst.

Ryan:I know baby and your right, we do have to be prepared but what do you we if people figure it out.

Girl:Well without proof theres no way they will no so we just deny it.

Ryan:You honestly think they will believe us, I mean those kids at school make up rumors that arent een true just for the fun of it.

Girl:I know. She nodded.

Ryan:Sweety were getting way ahead of ourselves. Theres no way anyway will ever find out as long as we keep acting the way we have been,

She only nods.

Ryan:And if by some godawful chance somebody does find out, we will deal with it when it happens, together because we love each other.

She begins to sob.

Ryan:Don't cry sweetie, please dont. It will be ok I promise. Together forever.

She looks up at him

Girl:Together forever

She laid her head on his chest and relaxed for a bit. Ryan just stroked her hair and thought back to the day they got together, it was a glorious day.

Flashback:

It was about a year ago and the two were practicing for the winter musicale. Ryan had somehow landed the lead and he was thankful for that. He loved dancing. He was practicing with her,although she didn't get the lead she had agreed to practice with him and so he was sitting watching her dance to the number. He didn't have the heart to tell her that she wouldn't be able to perform that in the show and they ought to just get to his part, besides he was really enjoying this. When it came time for his part he got up and wondered over. They did the scene up until the kissing part, he stopped and she asked what was wrong.

Ryan:Well we really shouldn't be doing this.

Girl:Why not, its just acting she confirmed.

He only nodded.

Ryan: I guess it cant hurt.

And they kissed and it was the most magical kiss of his entire life. He knew at that moment that this was the girl for him and he culd not live without her in his life.  
End Flashback

Girl:Ryan,Ryan are you there?

Ryan:Huh? Oh yea sweetheart i'm right here. Just lay back and fall asleep. I will protect you. Forever ever and ever my baby girl.

At this she smiled and laid back and fell asleep.

Authors Note:hehe hey guys, sorry you dont know who the girl is and that I left you hanging with that. You should find out in the next few chapters who she is. I feel like leaving it a mystery for now. However I would like you guys opinions on who this girl is and why you think that. Also you can tell me who you would like the girl to be although I am sorry but I will not be changing the coupling. I am dying to hear you guys opinions on what you think of this story and who you think the girl is and why, as well as who you would have liked it to be. This is a lttle bit differnt than my other stories and I have the next few chapters thought out already and cant wait to post them but b/c of the type of story this is, I cant until I get some reviews and guesses and readers so please by all means read and review and guess and you will soon find chapter 2 posted.

Charlene


	2. Who is it?

Who is it?

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update and all but now I have some ideas and hope to get posted asap but in order for me to do that I need you all to review and tell me now who do you think this mysterious girl is. I will try to update asap. Also please pray for my friend he recently lost his grandmother and if he does not find a place to stay he will be homeless, if you have any ideas that may help him please let me know. Thank you all.

Charlene

----The next day Ryan woke up to find his gf was no longer laying with him. He was surprised but figured he would talk to her later. He decided to wake his sister. "Shar?" he called "Sharpay were gonna be late for school". She replied back tiredly "Ok, Ok i'm coming don't get your panties in a bunch" she yelled half-heartedly. She was exhausted from the night before. Finally she emerged from her room and Ryan drove them both to school. As soon as they got their Sharpay was out of the car in a flash which left him scurrying to keep up with her. Once he entered the school he spotted Gabriella-the brown haired beauty with her so called boyfriend basketball boy Troy Bolton. Oh how he despised Troy, he seemed to get every girl in the school. Than he smirked thinking to himself "except my girlfriend". Just than Gabriella caught his eye and waved him over. Never one to be rude especially to this sweet girl he walked towards them leaving Sharpay to stare after her brother wondering what in the world he was doing. She saw he was now talking animatedly to Gabriella so she stormed huffily over to the trio. "Hey Troy" she said coyly before turning to the pair. "Hey Ryan what do you think your doing?" she screamed causing everyone in the hallway to stop and stare. "Come on Ryan, lets go" she said standing there tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. He knew it was time to go. So he kissed Gabriella on the cheek and bid her goodbye. This put Sharpay in a tailspin. Once out of earshot she started questinging her brother "What was that all about?" she demanded. He shrugged "Just being friendly" "Ugh" she said angrily storming off, Ryan calling out behind her. She was so angry that she wasnt watching what she was doing so when she rounded a cornor she bumped smack in to Taylor. they both fell to the ground books and papers flying everywhere. "Ugh watch were your going" Sharpay demanded even though it was clear that it had been Sharpay who had collided with Taylor. Sharpay stood up, grabbed her things and shoved Taylor back down. By this time Ryan had caught up with his sister and so he said "Hey Shar, stop leave her alone" to which she stormed off, it looked like in tears. Ryan was torn should he go after his sister or stay and help Taylor.  
----He decided that he would stay and help Taylor and deal with his sister later. "Sorry about that" Ryan said helping her gather her papers. "Its ok, its not your falt" she said, than her voice turned to a whisper "Do you think she knows about us?" "No not a chance" Ryan responded "or I would be dead right now", with that they both laughed as they got to their feet. Just than Chad came by "Whats up Tay?, this guy bothering you?" he asked indicating Ryan. "No" she whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Its fine baby" Ryan winced. "Alright well I had better go find my sister" he said making to walk away "bye tay" "Bye thanks for the help" he only nodded as he went off in search of his sister. He decided he was most likely to find her in the auditorium. He was right. He went to open the door when he stopped at the amazing voice coming from within. It was his sister but she was singing a totally differnt song than she normally sang.

----I'd rather have bad times with you than good times with someone else

----I'd rather be besides you in a storm than safe and warm by myself

----I'd rather have hard times together than to have an easier life

----I'd rather have the one that holds my hea...

----He was lost in her mesmerizing voice when suddenly she had stopped singing and he heard a crash and he was on the ground. Somehow he must have slipped and knocked open the door. He looked up to the sound of his name. "RYAN!!!" Oh boy he thought, his sister looked mad. "H...Hi" he stammered still laying on the floor. "What are you doing?" she screeched yanking him up. "Um" was all he managed to get out, than "I was looking for you Shar, why did you run away like that?" "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I RAN RYAN AND IT TOOK YOU" she stops and looks at her watch and gasps, "FORTY FIVE MINUTES TO COME LOOKING FOR ME!!!" "Shar" Ryan said softly starting towards her but she brushed his arm away "NO RYAN JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE OK?" she screamed but Ryan could see tears spring to her eyes as she continued "YOU OBVIOUSLY CARE MORE ABOUT THAT BRAINIAC THAN ABOUT ME" Were her last words before flinging a chair across the room. This was part of the reason he couldn't tell Sharpay about him and Taylor. She could get very jelous and possesive at times-ok make that all the time. He was brought out of his thoughts by full-on sobbing. This brought hhim out of his trance and he saw his sister sitting on the stage, head in hands crying her eyes out. He tentatively walked over to where she was seated and sat down next to her. "Shar?" he said hesitantly before laying his arm around her and than he drew her towards him "Whats wrong?" he asked. "I dont want to lose you Ry, I cant" "You'll never lose me Shar, I promise" he said kissing the tip of her head. Finally she had calmed down enough that they headed off to second perios.  
----Soon enough it was lunchtime. Ryan sat at his usual table with Sharpay, Kelsi and the rest of the drama club. Sharpay was talking animatedly about the next musical and everybody else was pretty much falling asleep. Ryan looked up and saw Kelsi staring at him. He caught her eye and she winked at him. He just smiled at the petite beauty, knowing exactly what that wink meant.

----The rest of the day was pretty uneventful as far as Ryan was concerned. He couldn't wait for school to be over so he could spend time with his gf. Sharpay had gotten a ride home from Troy. He rolled his eyes, how she managed that he had no idea. But his face brightened when he reached his house and his girlfriend was waiting outside for him. As soon as she saw him she ran into his arms and he spun her around. "I missed you baby" she purred "I know school was unbearable having to hide us from everyone else" she made a face "ugh I know but forget about that were together now" "Your right" he said clasping her hand and leading her into the house.

Authors Note:Hope you liked. Remember to R&R.


	3. Authors Note

Authers Note Sorry for not updating. I will try to update as soon as possile. Please be patient and in the meantime review my story and let me know how im doing.  
xoxo Charlene 


	4. The Mystery Continues

Note:So YAY finally a new chapter. This one goes out to Cloe as she inspired me to continue this story. I hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 3

Ryan quickly ran out of his car and embraced his girlfriend in his arms and kissed her passionatly on my lips.

Ryan:"oh baby i dont know how much more i can take of this pretending where not going out" he siad as he led her in to the house were they set down on the sofa

Girl:""i know babe but you know th consequences if they find out.

Ryan sighs "i know babe i know"

Girl:"Well come here lets make up for lost time" she says as she climbs on top of him and starts kissing his neck

Ryan moaned "mmmmmmmm baby" he said as he slid his arms up under her shirt. She shivered from his touch as she always did. He had the magic touch.

Ryan:"you like baby?"

Girl:"oh you know it" she said as she leaned over and started nibleling on his neck. This turned him on alot. Her hands slid up and under his shirt as she removed it. He than took some initiatve and picked her up and carried her to his room, slammed the door shut and than laid her down carefully on thebed as he crawled on top of her. He removed her shirt and than went about taking off her bra. After that was done he started suckling on her breast. As she let out small moans he got even harder. She reached her hand down and started to undo his jeans. Once they were off she squeezed his hard member and heard a loud groan excape his mouth to which she smiled. He took her skirt off and slid a single finger underneath her underwear. She was soaking wet. He smiled as he heard her soft moans. He leaned over to her ear and whisper "oh babe i need you" to which she responded "than do it" With that he slid her underwear off and climbed on top of her. He captured her lips with his and he inched his hard part inside her. He could feel her moan in to his mouth as he started to pump faster. It didnt take her long to release and soon after he released in to her screaming her name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHARPAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He screamed at the top of his lungs the next day. "HURRY UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE"

Sharpay:"Coming Ryan" she said as she ran down the stairs. "Whats the hurry"

Ryan:"This may come as news to you Shar but school isnt going to wait for you" With that she laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. They both grabbed a granola bar and headed off to school. Once he got to school he excused himself to go to the restroom although that is not what he really had to do but he knew it was the only place his sister would not follow him. He called Taylor. She picked up on the first ring.

Ryan:"Hey tay can ya talk?"

Taylor:"yea you?"

Ryan:"yep im hidng in the bathroom" he laughed.

Taylor giggled "so whats up?"

Ryan:"well i cant talk long or Sharpay will surely get suspicious but are we still on for tommorrow after school?"

Taylor: "yea of course where do you want to meet up?"

Ryan:"well my sisters going to be home tommorrow so hows your house?"

Taylor:"That sounds fine so I'll see you than?"

Ryan:"yea I really need this you know"

Taylor lauged "yes I know you do ryan goodbye I'll see you than"

Ryan:"bye tay"

After he hung up he left the bathroom and was heading to his class when he heard music coming from the auditorium. He peeked his head in and saw the petite beauty playing the piano He walked up to her. "Hey Kels" He said

Kelsi was started so she jumped "oh hi ryan" she said timedly

Ryan"Whatcha doin?" He asked sitting down next to her on the piano bench.

Kelsi:"oh nothing really just writing some new lyrics"

Ryan:"oh well lets hear it" he said with a smile.

She started to play and ryan leaned over and started to sing. "I got a lot of things I have to do..All these distractionsOur futures coming soon" Than Kelsi joined in We're Being pulled a hundred different directions. But whatever happens I know I've got you. Your on my mind your in my heart. It doesn't matter where we are. It'll be alright. Even if we're miles apart" They were about to start on the next verse when all of a sudden.

"RYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both turned to look and they saw Sharpay standing at the entrance to the Auditorium. The two slunk down in ther seats lookingvery much like two deers caughtt in headlights. Sharpay stormed over to them "Ryan what the hell do you think your doing?" she demanded

Ryan: "uh sorry Shar I was just..." but she cut him off

Sharpay:"Whatever I dont care. just grab your things and lets go"

Ryan picked up his things and than leaed ver and whispered in Kelsi's ear "so were still on for after school?" She nodded eaquarly and he walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Auditorium Sharpay started in on her brother

Shar:"What in the hell do you think you were doing?"

Ryan:"I'm sorry shar she was just showing me a new song"

Shar:"Right like i'd believe that" she humphs and storms off

Ryan:"Shar wait" He ran after her and grabbed her by her arm. When he spun her around it was clear there were tears in her eyes "Shar come on dont be like that, dont cry"

Shar:""ryan jut let go of me" she tried wreching her hand away from his but he just pulled her in to a deep hug.

After a few minutes he said "class is going to start soon. you may want to get cleaned up. I know you hate when you look like that"

Shar:"yea ok see ya" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before running off to the restroom.

He sighed. Once Sharpay had run off he began on his way to class when he ran in to Gabriella.

Ryan:"oh hey Gabi" he said with a huge smile

Gabriella:"hey ry"

Ryan:"so how are things with you and Troy?" he asked a bit bitterly.

Gabriella:"oh alright. I think im going to break up with him soon though"

Ryan:"oh yea" he said unable to hide his smile as he wrapped his arm around the girls waist "whys that?" he asked

Gabriella:"well hes not the same as he used to be and I like somebody else" she said with a smile

Ryan:"oh yea who?" he questioned

Gabriella:"not telling" she responded before heading off to class. Ryan was left to Ponder

Note:So what did ya'll think? Read and Review please people. Let me know what you think and tell me who you think this girl is. I love writing it as a mystery Its so much fun to fool you guys haha well Read and Review and I'llput up the next chapter. I already have it planned out so R&R.

Charlene 


	5. Ryan&Kelsi

Authors Note:Ok so I know i didnt get many reviews for last chapter but i couldnt stall posting anyh loinger just plz be sure to R&R thanks

Chapter 4

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast for Ryan. He was thankful that Sharpay had an apointment so he could sneak over to Kelsi's without having to9 face her wrath. He met up with Kelsi in the suditorium. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ryan:"hey" he said

Kelsi:"hey" she said with a smile "you ready Mr choreographer?" she teased

Ryan:"Yep come up here and we'll get started"

Kelsi walked over to were he stood on the stage and he began to show her the movies. She giggled.

Ryan:"Whats so funny?"

Kelsi:"The way you thrust your hips." She giggled again.

Ryan:"Oh you think thats funny do you?" he said.

She nodded. He grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her. She squealed. That continued awhile until she spoke up.

Kelsi:"Ryan, Ryan stop I really need to learn this stuff so I can actually get a part in the next musicale"

Ryan stood up and extended his hand to her "Ok than no more making fun of me" She nodded "ok so come here and we'll keep working on it. Just do this" he said as he demonstrated "Now your turn" She tried it but messed up some of thhe steps. "No No No like this" he told her and did it again. She tried and messed up again. She than flopped down on the stage in defeat.

Kelsi:"I cant do this" she wailed.

Ryan sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "Sure you can. You just have to practice and believe in yourself." After a little pause he said "I believe in you" and kissed the tip of her head. She smiled and thanked him. He than extended his hand to her and said "come on lets get this down pat"

A couple hours later they were done. Kelsi had really progressed and Ryan coudlnt have been prouder of her. He gave her a tight hug before walking out of the auditorium to his car.

Authors Note:Ok I know this chapter is really short but i coudlnt think of anything else to add about iut and i coudlnt combine it with the next chapter which i already have written out just because it wouldnt have worked that way. So now we know whats up with Ryan and Kelsi...or do we? What do you think? R&R 


	6. Sharpay

Authors Note:This is sort of a filler. Hope its up 2 par and i will try to get the next chapter up asap R&R

Ryan got home and was heading to his room when he heard noise coming from the bathroom. He went ove and knocked on the door. "Shar are you ok?" he asked. Having received no response he opened the door and saw Sharpay wretching in to the toilet. He quickly went over to her and knelt down beside her "Hey are you ok?" he asked. She could only nod. Once she was finished, she flushed the toilet and looked up at Ryan "im fine just a stomach virus" she said as she stood up.

Ryan: "Ok well do you need anything?"

Sharpay: "No thanks goodnight Ry" she said as she made her way to her room. He sighed and went to his own room.

The next morning Ryan went to Sharpays room to see how she was feeling. He knocked litely on the door and was greetedx by a small come in.

Ryan: "Hey Shar how ya feeling?"

Shar: "Sick. I dont think i'l be going to school today Ry" she replied weakly.

Ryan: "Alright Shar do you need anything before I go"

Shar: "No thanks"

Ryan: "Alright bye Shar love ya"

Shar: "Love you to Ry"

And with that he left and headed to school. He was met at the entrance by Taylor.

Tay: "Hey, wheres Sharpay?"

Ryan: "She didnt feel well so she stayed home today"

Tay: "Oh well that will make it easier to meet up later"

Ryan: "Yeah"

Just than the bell rang and they scurried off to class.

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur to Ryan. He was worried about his sister and he was worried about what would happen if she found out about Taylor. At the end of the day he met up with the black beauty at the entrance.

Tay: "You ready?" she asked with a smile.

Ryan: "Yea. Just let me first call my sister and tell her i'm staying after. She nods and he takes out his phone and dials. He gets the voicemail so he leaves a messege. "Hey Shar, hope your feeling better. I'm going to be staying late to help Darbus with something, see ya later" He hung up and turned to the girl and said "Lets go"

Meanwhile back at the house Sharpay was stuck in the bathroom again, throwing up. "Ugh" she moaned as she leaned back against the wall. She checked the time on the clock near the wall 3:00. Good Ryan would be home soon.. She needed him to be here with her. He always makes her feel better when shes sick. she smiled at that though before leaning back over the toilet and throwing up once again. After she finished with that she heard a beeping sound. Her eyes roamed to find the source. Her cellphone. She reached over and saw that she had one new messege. She dialied in the number for her voicemail. Ryans voice came up and as she listened to the messege her face fell. He wasnt coming home. She grabbed her phoen and called him back. She sighed when she got the voicemail. She coughed "Ry its me. i'm really not feeling that great. I would like it if you could come home" she coughed again "call me bye" she than hung up and dialed the doctors office to make an apointment. 


End file.
